Alyssa Potter
Alyssa Lily Potter, (born November 7, 2063) is a mixed blood witch currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and will be starting her fourth term there in the house of Hufflepuff. She hopes to secure a position with the House's team in Quidditch for another third term After being Top Badger in her house for the two terms, since she transferred over to Hogwarts from Salem Institute of Magic, Alyssa is now entering her fourth term at Hogwarts with no expectations other than just being a regular student and just completing her OWLs and NEWTs and graduating from there. She has accepted that she will not be like her siblings, who were all House Prefects and Quidditch Captains. Alyssa is now content to just enjoy the rest of her time in Hogwarts learning as much as she can and hope that one day she will be able to able to join the Ministry of Magic and train as an Auror, thus continuing her family's legacy. 'Early Life (2063-2074)' Alyssa was born on November 7, 2063 in Los Angeles, California to a mixed blood father and a pure-blood mother, making her a mixed blood. Her father, James Albus Potter, is a direct descendent of Harry James Potter, and her mother Melissa Jane Matthews is American. Growing up partly in Bel Air, Los Angeles and Salem, Alyssa would spend her summer holidays visiting with her great great grandfather in London. She would sit on his lap and listen to stories of his adventures when he was a young boy in Hogwarts. She would relive those days with her siblings, pretending that she was fighting off dementors and deatheaters. She had her fair share of scrapes, falling off trees and brooms. She discovered that she had magical powers when she accidentally made their dog's food bowl float towards her when she was 5 years old. Being the ever inquisitive 5 year old, she would watch as her parents and older members of the family used magic, and even though she wasn't allowed to use it herself, she would secretly try to remember how to cast the spells that they performed. 'Living in Bel Air, Los Angeles' Living in Bel Air, Alyssa was always oblivious of the fact that her family was wealthy. Even when growing up, her parents taught her siblings and her to never flaunt their wealth, but rather to use it instead to help others who were in need. Along with her mother, Alyssa would help out once a week at the soup kitchens, located in downtown skidrow. Instead of spending money and buying lavish toys for herself, Alyssa's only expensive purchase was to buy a computer, so that she could learn through the Internet, all about the other cultures and people of the world. 'FedCom Hackers' Then her interest in magic waned for awhile when she and her twin, Claudia discovered the wonders of the computer. Together with Claudia, they would try to figure out how to break passwords and finally at the age of 8, they successfully hacked into a Federal Bureau Computer. They were caught by their father, and before they were caught by the police. However, being grounded for two weeks with no access to any computers, did not discourage the twins from attempting to hack into the Federal Computers again. By the time Alyssa entered the Salem Institute of Magic to start her first term there, she and Claudia had managed to hack into the the Federal Computers at least 15 times. 'Growing Up and Love for Outdoor Sports' While growing up, Alyssa excelled in outdoor sports. She loved swimming and running and won medals in both sports. She also picked up the love for horse back riding and whenever she would visit her maternal grandparents, she would spend hours riding the horses that they bred there on their ranch. As Alyssa grew up, her parents decided that she would learn how to defend herself muggle style and so they enrolled her in Taekwondo classes, and by the time Alyssa was 10, she earned her first black belt. Living in Bel Air, Los Angeles, Alyssa has easy access to the beach. Every morning and evening she pick up her board and along with her siblings, spend a lot of time riding the waves and surfing. Being the ever adventurous person, it was only natural that she would gravitate towards the the more dangerous version of the sea sport, wakesurfing where she would ride the waves following behind her family's speed boat. It was from her maternal grandfather, that she picked up the love of Baseball, America's #1 past time sport. 'First Term in Salem Institute of Magic' Alyssa's first term in Salem Institute of Magic was one filled with delight and mystery, when she rediscovered magic all over again. Together with Claudia, she would get into a lot of trouble, with Claudia being the ring leader. However, there was something that Alyssa discovered. Being the youngest child in the family, she found that she had to compete with her siblings, as they all excelled both in academically, as well as, athletically. Unlike her siblings and her twin, who didn't seem to have problems making friends, Alyssa always felt like the outsider in the group, someone that the others had to include just because she was their friend's siblings. She tended to keep to herself, preferring to let Claudia and her other siblings grab the limelight. Unlike her siblings who had no problems revealing their ancestry, Alyssa preferred to keep that a secret. At the end of the first term at Salem Institute of Magic, Alyssa was told by her parents that she would not be returning there but that she would be following her mother to London and that she would be attending the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry while Claudia would stay behind. The twins were going to be separated. She was told it was because her parents wanted to separate the duo as much as possible before they ended up getting into trouble or worse yet, arrested. At that time, she together with Claudia, had successfully hacked into the muggle world's Federal computers 17 times and were infamously known as the FedCom Hackers by other fellow underground hackers. So reluctantly, Alyssa packed her bags and headed off to Hogwarts 'Life at Hogwarts (2074-Present)' 'Second year' Alyssa entered her first year at Hogwarts with much trepedition. She would be going in as a second year student and being new had to be sorted into a House, which was something very new to her. When she was sorted in Hufflepuff House, Alyssa breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother had been a Hufflepuff and had talked fondly of her time spent with her friends in the common room that was located right next to the kitchen. She joined the other students as they were led up to their common room and found to her dismay that being a second year student, everyone assumed that she would know her fellow 2nd year students. She could hear the other girls talking about sharing dorm rooms and she seriously believed that she would be stuck sleeping downstairs in the common room. But then a pretty 2nd year student by the name of Penny Laughgood, introduced herself and told her that they had already reserved a bed for her. From that day on Penny became her best friend. Alyssa slowly blended in with the rest of the students but never quite making any other friends. She found that she didn't have problems attending classes and answering the questions that the Professors posed but did realize that unlike the American Professors back home in the United States, the Professors had Hogwarts preferred short answers and not long winded ones. 'Classes' Alyssa found that she loved Herbology and spent a lot of her spare time helping out Professor Bentley in the Greenhouses, cleaning up and taking care of the plants that were grown there. She also loved Potions and History of Magic, although both Professors terrified her. She struggled with Arithmancy which she found rather surprising considering that Arithmancy was almost similar to her trying to break a computer code. But because the subject was taught by her Head of House, Professor Hadley, Alyssa tried her best to not fail her class. Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies were the other classes that Alyssa enjoyed. But her favorite class was Flying Lessons. Alyssa loved being able to fly on a broom freely and it was then that she decided to tryout for her House Quidditch Team. 'Hufflepuff Quidditch Team' Alyssa quickly signed up when the Tryout Noticed was posted on the bulletin board and practised every spare minute of the day, preparing herself for the tryouts. But then on the actual day of tryouts, Alyssa's lack of confidence in herself returned, and she failed to show up for the tryouts thus missing her chance to be in the team. Alyssa berated herself and cried for days when she saw team players roster posted, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. She had missed her chance. Then on the day that Hufflepuff was to play their first game against Ravenclaw, she was approached by Professor Hadley and the Hufflepuff, Quidditch Captain, Kita Lewis, to play as a substitute for the team. It seemed that the flu bug had stricken down almost the entire team. Alyssa was surprised but knowing that she had been given a second chance, agreed to play. This was the day that Alyssa would remember for the rest of her life. Her team comprising of only 4 players were up against a 7 player Ravenclaw team. But against all odds, they managed to beat Ravenclaw. Alyssa remembered celebrating with the other players, Kita, Penny, Nessie Dixon and Janice Trewhella. This was the first time that Alyssa actually felt that she actually belonged somewhere. Alyssa was made the permanent substitute of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. She played with the team when they played against Slytherin House and were defeated. But her team was determined to qualify for the Championship Finals. They just had to meet Ravenclaw again. The team they narrowly defeated the last time. Both teams played long and well, but Kita Lewis caught the snitch securing victory for the team again and a place in the Championship Finals. 'Going Home and Discovering the truth' It was right after this match that Alyssa started feeling like she was an outsider again. She felt alone and homesick, and decided that she wanted to go home. She knew that despite being in the Quidditch Team, somehow she still didn't feel like belonged in Hogwarts. So she OWLed her mother and asked to be able to come home. She had packed her bags and was headed for the Hogwarts gates when her friends, Kita and someone she least expected, Aaron Roberts convinced her to stay. It was at the same time that their family owl, Barnaby, arrived with a letter from her parents, informing her that they were not coming to take her home and the reasons why. Alyssa read the letter slowly finally understanding and discovering the real truth why her parents had sent her to Hogwarts instead of leaving her in Salem's Institute of Magic. Disappointed but feeling encouraged at the same time, Alyssa returned back to the castle. That night Alyssa also made another discovery. That Aaron had feelings for her and she realized that she had feelings for him. But being only a 2nd Year she didn't believe that he really liked her especially since he was a 5th Year student. 'Quidditch Championship Finals/End of the Term' Alyssa trained hard for the Championship finals together with her team. On the day of the Championship Finals, the entire school turned out to support the teams. Aaron even showed up in his school Badger Mascot costume despite the fact that the day was so hot that some of the older boys ended up taking off their shirts in order to cool off. This of course some excitement among the female students. Unfortunately, despite the presence of their supporters, Hufflepuff were defeated by Slytherin and came in second. Despite feeling disappointed in losing her first Championship game, Alyssa attended the party to celebrate Slytherin's victory. It was on that very night, that Alyssa's doubt regarding Aaron's feeling were erased because in front of everybody present, Aaron climbed on a table and declared that he loved her. Despite Alyssa's initial worries about coming to Hogwarts, by the time the school term ended, Alyssa realized that Hogwarts had become her second home away from home. 'Third year' Third Year started relatively bad for Alyssa when it came to relationships. She had just broken up with Aaron and still missed her family. But once she went back to school, things began falling back into place. Alyssa was estatic when she was selected to play for her house Quidditch team again. She made new friends there, especially Hufflepuff's new Quidditch Seeker, Alec Summers. The young first year was almost as good as Alyssa's best friend, Kita Lewis. While all this was going on, there were strange happenings going on Hogwarts. the snow creatures that had been built in during the Snowball competition were coming alive and causing destruction and a great big mess wherever they went. There was even a strange sighting of an orb that seemed to hypnotise people. Even the magical creatures were behaving strangely. Something was making them flee the forest and start popping up in the Hogwarts Grounds. Professor Williamson was busy the entire term trying to get the creatures back into the Forbidden Forest, while at the same time, he was working with Headmaster Tate, trying to solve the mystery behind the strange happenings both in and out of the castle. 'The Founders Fandago' To commemorate this auspicious celebration, the staff faculty and student officers were busy organizing events for the students to participate in this term. The Snowman Building Competition and Alyssa together with 4 of her housemates, Nessie, Janice, Jory and Minnie built the cutest Snowbear ever and called him Yogi. A creation that was good emough to win them the Team Competition. The event was as usual a hit, except for the appearance of Lord Borty Borr who almost single handedly ruined the day for everyone with his boorish and rude ways. An under the star lit skies sleep over that was organized by Professor Roslund and the Prefects was another entertaining event. Students got to sleep under the stars while looking through the telescope to spy for more balloons and maybe a comet or two. To top off the Hogwarts 100th Year Celebration, games were organized outdoors. Alyssa enjoyed herself immensely playing some of the games and winning some prizes for herself and for her house. 'Classes' The young first year was almost as good as Alyssa's best friend, Kita Lewis. When it came to classwork, Alyssa had to get used to having new Professors in her favorite subjects, namely Professor Romanos (DADA), Professor Williamson (Care of Magical Creatures)and Professor Jenkins (Ancient Runes). Professor Williamson's and Professor Romanos' classes were a lot different than what Alyssa had been used to in her first year in Hogwarts, but she soon grew to love attending them. Professor Williamson even allowed the students to help take care of the creatures in the sanctuary and Alyssa spent a lot of time there, learning to understand and take care of them. Alyssa even got to learn how to do yoga stretches in Professor Romanos' Defense Against the Dark Arts Classes. Of course that wasn't the only thing that Alyssa liked about classes this term. Besides getting to take care of the animals, Alyssa had the opportunity to swim in the Black Lake and even got hit by the Giant Squid that lived in it. The joint History of Magic/CoMC class first lesson was a great hit. Then the Astronomy and Herbology Professor came up with another interesting lesson, combining both subjects into one. The fact that hot cocoa and marshmallows were also served was an added bonus. Games seemed to be the theme for some the classwork this term. Professor Roslund, the Astronomy Professor, started the ball rolling with another lesson that was a big hit with all the students. Getting to look through the telescope to look for the many colored balloons he had placed along the school grounds was one of the highlights of Alyssa's classwork. Even the tough subject of Arithmancy was made entertaining by Professor Hadley this term, when she came up with a game that had all the students running around trying to tag their fellow classmates. Flying Lessons have always been a favorite for Alyssa. Even though she already knew how to fly, Alyssa always made it a point never to miss a Flying Lesson. The highlight for her in this class was having the opportunity to play the American version of Quidditch, Quodpot. Alyssa had lots of fun playing the game with both the students and the staff faculty. Even Professor Schirmer, the Charms Professor joined in with a game of Grab the Flag, which had the students from each house working together to protect their own House Flag, while at the same time, trying to capture the other Houses' Flags. The game was ultimately decided by Peeves who stole all of them. He managed to make a clean getaway before Professor Schirmer could catch him. As the term progressed, Alyssa kept an eye on the Giant Hourglass that recorded the House Points. Hufflepuff was slowly but surely moving up the leaderboard. 'Quidditch Championship Finals' Alyssa was really happy to be playing Quidditch again and resumed her position as Beater for the House Team. Under the new captaincy of Keefer Marius, a 6th year student, the team played their hearts out and flew their way to the Finals never losing a game. In the finals, they met Ravenclaw House. With a superb performance from young Seeker, Alec Summers, who managed to beat out veteran Seeker, Ellie Stonee, to catch that elusive Snitch, Alyssa celebrated the House's victory in the finals. After that narrow defeat in last term's finals, Alyssa was so proud that she had been part of the team that brought home the Quidditch Cup. The team celebrated their victory back in their House Common Room and the partying lasted until the wee hours of the following morning. 'Gobstones Championship Finals' This was the first time that Alyssa had played in a Gobstones Match but soon discovered that it was almost as interesting as playing Quidditch. With her fellow team mates, Keefer, Alec, Treyen Lockhart and Lewis Rastings, Alyssa helped the team win back the Gobstones Cup after 13 years. The team was now in great position to win the Triple Cup Championship. Both the Quidditch Cup and Gobstones cup were in Hufflepuff's possession. The house just needed to win the House Cup. 'End of Term Feast/Triple Cup Champions' Soon it was the End of Term Feast. Alyssa celebrated the House's Triple Cup Championship with the rest of her Housemates at their table. Hufflepuff House had managaed to capture not only the Quidditch Cup but also the House and Gobstones Cup this term. A victory that brought out the smiles of all the students in Hufflepuff and especially Professor Hadley, their Head of House. The mystery of those strange happenings was never solved but the strange orb was handed over to Headmaster Tate. It had been a good term for Alyssa and she couldn't wait for the new term to start. 'Fourth Year' Fourth Year started out relatively bad for Alyssa again. She discovered that her headaches were getting worse and so was her school work. After a discussion with her Head of House, Professor Hadley, Alyssa agreed that she would take time off from playing Quidditch and concentrate on getting her grades back up. It was a hard decision to make especially when Alyssa loved the game as much as she did her studies, but she knew that in order for her to achieve what she wanted in her academic career, she had to sacrifice something. So she sat on the sidelines and cheered her team on as they continued to play without her. Soon Alyssa could see an improvement in her studies. She was getting better grades and was back on the Badger leader board as the highest house point scorer. Alyssa was allowed to play in Hufflepuff's last Quidditch game of the term against Ravenclaw and even though they lost that game, this was the first time that Alyssa had the opportunity to try out a new position, Chaser, which she did remarkably well in. During her fourth year, Alyssa had the delightful pleasure of learning to take care of a dragon. Professor Williamson had brought in a dragon egg and the students had a chance to witness the birth of the dragon. They even were given the opportunity to name it and Roro the dragon became the students CoMC pet. As they watched him grow, they were given the opportunity to bathe him and take him for walks. For some reason, Professor Lafay, the Potions Mistress, took a liking to Roro, and Alyssa unknowingly thwarted her attempts to kidnap Roro by informing Professor Williamson that she had seen Lafay take Roro for a walk. Of course that placed Alyssa on Professor Lafay's 'watch list'. Her fourth year ended sadly when she found out that not only was her favorite Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Professor Williamson leaving but that the only Headmaster she had ever known, Headmaster Tate was leaving too. Alyssa was devastated. She would always remember Headmaster Tate as the kindly headmaster who took pity on a third year when she had to serve detention under him. It was him who unknowingly led her to discover her love for writing poetry. Alyssa knew that Hogwarts would never be the same without this gentle Headmaster guiding them. 'Fifth Year' To be edited.. 'Sixth Year' To be edited.. 'Seventh Year' To be edited... 'Relationships' Family 'James Albus Potter' To be edited... 'Melissa Jane Potter' To be edited.. 'Alex Harry' To be edited... 'Sirius Remus' To be edited... 'Hermione Rose' To be edited... 'Claudia Donovan' To be edited... 'Friends' 'Kita Lewis' To be edited... 'Physical Description' To be edited... Personality Category:Students Category:Hufflepuff Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2081 Category:Half-Blood